platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vijounne
Vijounne is a character from The Wonderful 101, and a fourth class officer of The GEATHJERK federation. Profile Originally from an aquatic race on the water-covered planet Ewwmee, this GEATHJERK femme fatale is unchallenged in her supremacy at underwater operations. The only female of the six GEATHJERK officers, her alluring figure is a weapon itself, capable of driving enemies to madness like the sirens of ancient myth. Unusually vain, and terribly concerned about all things relating to beauty, she has a strong aversion to all other women, and detests anything unclean or unsightly. Along with her obsession with beauty, she has traveled the galaxy in search of an aquatic environment suiting her liking. Having set her eyes on Earth, and its 70% water-filled environment, she intends to make it her own. Powers and Abilities Vijounne is shown to be very resistant to some physical attacks, as shown during her one on one battle with Blue where she took multiple hits from his Valiantium Blade and didn't even get scratched. She also has the ability to shoot red lasers, though if this is a natural ability or one given by her helmet is unknown. She also has the odd ability of turning people into dogs as shown during her fight with Blue. Vijounne is always seen atop a spinning Star Shaped platform that acts as Vijounne's main means of transportation, it also has the ability to fire numerous missiles. Vijounne also the ability to make copies of herself to trick her opponent in battle, but its unknown if this is a natural ability or one of the functions of the Platform. Story Pre-Wonderful 101 Many years ago Vijounne disguised herself as a human woman and went undercover into the FBI, to act as a mole for the GEATHJERK. During her time in the FBI she became the partner of Wonder Blue's older brother. However everything changed during a raid on a GEATHJERK base. During the raid Vijounne led Blue's brother and many other FBI agents into a trap, resulting in their deaths. After the raid Vijounne stole classified defense secrets and made her way back to the GEATHJERK. The Wonderful 101 Vijounne first encounters The Wonderful 101 in the ocean city of Neo Mu, where shes teases Wonder Red and get into a humorous fight with Wonder Pink. Blue however instantly recognizes her and engages her in combat, but Blue's attacks don't even faze Vijounne. Vijounne withdraws from the battle, but releases a barrage of missiles that unleashes a powerful current that washes Blue away before departing. The team encounters her again shortly after in the undersea base directly under Neo Mu. Vijounne taunts the team again before releasing a barrage of missiles that blow a hole in the base, starting a flood. She departs as the team use a Unit Morph to plug the hole, with Blue in pursuit. Vijounne vanishes again but reappears after Red and Blue activated the Neo Mu flood gates, saving the base. She unleashes two beams of energy from her eyes, destroying the bridge and causing Red to fall into the pit below. She begins to taunt Blue again saying they're going to have a "heart to heart", but in a surprising twist Blue leaps in after Red, choosing to save him rather then confront Vijounne. When the Team reached the Goddess Statue held deep within the base, Vijounne returned once again but this time she was piloting the Ohdarko, a powerful octopus shaped mech that specializes in under sea combat. She attempted to crush the statue using the mech, but the The Wonderful 101's flag ship the Virgin Victory appeared and pull the statue out of harms ways. Vijounne gave chase and engaged the Virgin Victory in a tug of war for the statue, only to lose both when The Wonderful 101 damaged the tentacles it was using to hold the statue. Quickly pursuing the fleeing humans, Vijounne caught up to the Virgin Victory on the surface of the ocean, seizing the ship with the Ohdarko's tentacles and engaging them with the mech's full arsenal. However, the heroes managed to destroy the machine's tentacles, freeing their vessel. Undeterred, Vijounne brought the Ohdarko back for another attack, but the Wonderful Ones jumped onto it, slowly destroying its remaining weapons and limbs before Wonder Blue finished it off with his Unite Sword ability. Vijounne narrowly escaped her mecha's destruction, vowing revenge on the team. Vijounne returns yet again when the team is making their way to the Goddess Statue, held on Gocken Island. She mocks Wonder Blue's deceased brother then begins attacking the team with a repaired and upgraded Ohdarko. The team is able to fend off her attacks and cut off a few of the Ohdarko's arm, but Vijounne is able to lure Blue into a trap, and drag him down into the sea. The team is able to rescue Blue thanks to the Virgin Victory, however Vijounne's Ohdarko quickly seizes the ship and begins to crush it. All hope seems lost for the heroes until Immorta arrives in her own mech and knocks the Ohdarko off. Enraged Vijounne engages the Virgin Victory and Immorta's mech in combat, and in the ensuing battle the Ohdarko loses all of it tentacles except for one. Unwilling to accept defeat again Vijounne fires one last energy beam at the heroes, in hope of finishing them off. The plan quickly backfires as Blue deflects the blast with his Unit Sword, followed by him pinning the Ohdarko's last tentacle down to a nearby rock with the Sword. Leaving Vijounne open for a direct hit from Immorta's mech. Just before her death Vijounne makes one last dying comment about the Greater Galactic Coalition, only for her mech to explode seconds later ending her life. Trivia * Madama Butterfly from Bayonetta bears a strong resemblance to Vijjounne. * In the Japanese version of The Wonderful 101's director trailer, one of the scenes shows Vijounne, smoothing her body. This is later replaced by Vijounne's intro appearance in the American version itself. ** Otherwise, the scene from the Japanese version of the director's trailer is mildly inappropriate to American audiences. * Her home planet Ewwmee is a reference of "umi", a Japanese translation of "sea". Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Aliens Category:Bosses